Pieces of My Broken Heart
by coolgamer
Summary: Sora's life was perfect. He had a great family, got excellent grades, the greatest friends ever, and most importantly his perfect girlfriend Kairi. It all comes to an end due to an accident...Soriku
1. Prologue

**Here's a new kingdom hearts fan fic! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Summary: Sora's life was perfect. He had a great family, a great job, his grades were great but most of all he had the perfect girlfriend. That is until the accident.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~Prologue~**

My life was absolutely perfect. My parents moved to the city allowing me to stay on Destiny Islands to finish my schooling along with my siblings. My elder brother, Leon, worked a really good job at a company and took care of me and our younger sister. My younger sister, Xion, was a perfect angel who could make anyone's life brighten just by being near them.

My grades in school were near perfect and all my teachers liked me. I had a great relationship with my friends Roxas and Ventus. I was liked by a lot of people in the school and never got into any fights. I was on the swim team, took a bit of Kendo and played blitzball.

Those aren't what made my life truly perfect though. The thing that made my life perfect was my girlfriend, Kairi. She has the most beautiful shoulder length red hair and the most stunning blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. She is kind, caring, funny, creative, and smart. She works at an accessory shop making way finders and other accessories, which she made really well.

Our relationship was nearly perfect. We barely fought and we got along and enjoyed just being with each other. When one of us was down the other cheered them up and helped them through the hard times. We loved each other and had been together for two years going onto our third year anniversary.

Everything seemed to be going right in my life. It all seemed to be absolutely perfect. That is until it all ended one night. That night I lost the one thing that gave my life meaning and fell into a bottomless pit of darkness with no hopes of ever coming out. The light in my life had gone out and I was in complete darkness waiting for a light to appear to save me knowing none would.

**~End prologue~**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you all liked the prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Broken~**

Sora stared numbly as he watched the priest continue the sermon. His gaze locked on the casket that rested on the ground. It was open which made Sora ache as he looked at the face of the one inside.

Silky shoulder length red hair was nicely brushed and framed the face perfectly. The fair skinned face was pretty much in perfect condition maybe a scratch or two. The eyelashes rested against the skin as the eyes remained closed hiding brilliant blue eyes. The figure wore a simple reddish-pink dress that came to mid-upper thigh. On her feet were nice pink dress shoes that matched the dress perfectly. Sora glanced once more at the face of the person he loved more than anything, his girlfriend Kairi.

It had only been a week since she had died in the accident. To Sora everything seemed to just rush by him as he was frozen. He stared at Kairi as he remembered that faithful night a week ago.

_One Week Earlier_

"_Yeah I love you too." Sora said into the phone as he talked to his girlfriend._

"_I'll send you a message when I get home." Kairi replied._

"_Alright I'll be waiting. Be safe." Sora said._

"_I will." Kairi promised._

_Sora waited for her to hang up before he put the phone down. He went into the living room where his sister and brother were sitting waiting for him. He sat down next to his sister, Xion, with a contented sigh as he looked at the two._

_His sister had short obsidian black hair that didn't reach her shoulders. Her eyes matched Sora's almost perfectly and were ocean blue. She wore a black and white checkered spaghetti strap mid-upper thigh length dress and black khaki pants underneath. Around her neck was a necklace with a pendant that looked like a Thalassa shell. _

_His brother, Leon, sat in the chair next to the couch as he read a book. Leon had long brown hair that came to just past his shoulders. He had blue eyes like his siblings except they had a more steel look to them. He wore a semi-tight white t-shirt and tight black leather pants with two brown belts. Leon put his book down as Sora got comfortable and turned his attention to the television._

_They started the movie they were going to watch and all sat quietly as it began. About half way through the movie it began to rain hard outside as lightning flashed and thunder sounded overhead. Sora glanced outside worried about Kairi slightly before looking back to the TV. _

_As the movie ended Sora noticed it was ten at night and looked at his phone to see he received no message. Sora shook it off figuring she might have forgotten and sent a message to her as he stood up. He headed to his room as the phone began to ring and Leon answered it. _

_As he began walking down the stairs he heard Leon's voice talking urgently to the other and stood at the top as Leon whispered. He finally walked back down into the living room as he heard Leon say a quick good-bye. Leon had turned to head up the stairs and Sora froze as he saw the look in his eyes._

"_What's wrong Leon?" Sora asked worried as Xion stood up and looked at Leon._

"_Sora…" Leon began._

"_Who was that on the phone?" Sora asked urgently now afraid._

"_Kairi's parents…" Leon said._

"_Were they calling to tell me she made it home?" Sora asked hopefully._

"_No…she never made it home…" Leon said sadly as Xion looked scared._

"_What?" Sora asked shaking._

"_There was an accident…someone was driving too fast and lost control…" Leon explained._

"_Kairi…she's okay right?" Sora asked pleadingly._

"_Kairi was alive when they reached the crash but…" Leon began._

"_What?" Sora demanded as he felt his heart wrench._

"_She didn't make it to the hospital…she died on the way…" Leon finished._

_Sora stared at him in disbelief and he began shaking his head. He ran back up to his room to put on his socks before running back to the front door. He put his shoes on and reached for his raincoat as Leon walked up to him._

"_Where are you going?" Leon demanded worried._

"_You're lying! She's at home I know she is!" Sora said as tears began to fall._

"_I'm not and if you go out in this you'll die." Leon said angrily._

_Sora didn't listen as he grabbed the handle but before he could open it he was pulled back into Leon's chest. He heard Leon muttering kind words into his ear as he realized what he was told was true. He began to cry brokenly as Xion came over and hugged them both petting Sora's hair._

_Present time_

Sora continued to stare as the casket was closed and the procession began to move. Kairi's parents walked up and laid down two white roses before moving to the front. Namine, Kairi's sister, moved forward and laid a white rose on the casket also. Sora watched as she walked to stand next to her parents and it was his turn. He walked forward almost mechanically and laid a rose on the casket as a single tear fell before moving to stand next to Namine.

He looked at Kairi's twin as she cried silently and took her hand in his comfortingly. She looked so out of place at the moment. Her shoulder length blonde hair was in its normal neat style. She wore a black dress that came to mid-upper thigh which didn't suit her since she always wore white. She squeezed his hand as they watched Leon and Xion lay flowers down on the casket.

The two gave their regards to Kairi's family and gave Sora a hug as they walked by. The procession continued as people muttered to the four of them. Whatever they said to Sora he didn't comprehend it as he stared ahead blankly. As the procession finished he watched as the casket was lowered into the ground. Tears began to fall rapidly as he fell to his knees and cried for the first time since he heard.

He felt Namine and Kairi's mother hug him as he felt her father place a hand on his head as he cried. The three couldn't comfort him much as their own sadness began to become too much luckily Leon and Xion came to get him. They took him to the car and let him calm down before they went to Kairi's house for the funeral party.

Sora just sat numbly as people again told him how sorry they were for his lose. He felt like he needed to cry but couldn't. He had no more tears to shed as he began to completely block everything out. He barely noticed as Kairi's family hugged him as Leon led him out of the house when the party was done.

He didn't notice when they arrived home and he went straight to his room. He didn't answer as Xion came to get him for dinner or when Leon came to get him to take a bath. He ignored everything as he lay on his bed sadly. It felt like the thing that mattered most in his had been taken, which to him was Kairi. He finally became aware as he fell into complete darkness as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~End ch. 1~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I found it to be quite sad I was crying half way through.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Zexionienzo: Thanks for the review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~Darkness~**

It had been two months since Kairi's funeral and things hadn't gotten better with the family. Everyone had begun to move on from the funeral all except Sora. He couldn't let go and because he couldn't it was affecting his life.

His grades at school had begun to slip though staying at an average level and his teachers began to worry. He was removed from the main rosters of his teams due to his lack of performance and went straight home after school. He wouldn't socialize with Roxas or Ventus no matter how hard they tried to get him to.

His life at home wasn't much better than his school life was. He barely left his room and only to go to school, the bathroom, or to eat when his siblings got him too. Even when he went to eat he barely ate anything as he just couldn't. He would mostly spend his time upstairs in his room doing homework and when that was all done he'd just lie on his bed and look at the picture on his bed side of him and Kairi.

His relationships with his siblings were becoming strained and he knew it but did nothing. Leon became angry or sad when he saw Sora and he wouldn't talk to him very much. Leon had begun to engross himself in work and only stopped to take care of Xion and make sure Sora was okay. It was his way of dealing with the family situation.

Xion on the other hand tried to socialize with Sora whenever she could, but it didn't last long. Into the first month of his depression she had begun to see that Sora might not recover. She began to get scared and distanced herself slightly as she feared for her brother. She barely went out so that she could are for Sora.

Sora currently lay on his bed curled up in a ball as he stared at the picture with a glazed over look. He wasn't really staring at it; he was pretty much the living dead at this point. He thought of nothing and barely reacted to anything. He heard noises from outside but they didn't register in his mind as he lay there lifeless.

"Sora?" Xion asked worriedly.

"…" Sora remained quiet.

"It's time for lunch will you eat?" She asked as she opened the door.

Sora remained motionless as his sister watched him. She sighed before leaving and going back downstairs. He closed his eyes happy to be alone again though it was short lived as he heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. He kept his eyes closed as his bedroom door was slammed open by Leon.

His eyes shot open when he felt his arm grabbed and Leon drag him out of bed. Leon dragged him down the stairs and into the kitchen where Xion watched shocked. Sora was released but Leon blocked his escape.

"What are you doing?" Sora cried angrily.

"You will eat." Leon commanded.

"I'm not hungry." Sora replied.

"You have to be you've barely eaten anything!" Leon roared.

"So what…" Sora muttered.

"Stop this moping around this instant!" Leon ordered.

"I'm not moping!" Sora yelled.

"You are. Now you'll eat, you'll help us, and you'll spend time with us." Leon stated.

"You can't make me." Sora replied angrily.

"I can since I'm the eldest and in charge. Now sit down and eat damn it before I force feed you." Leon roared.

Sora glared at Leon who glared back and didn't waver from Sora's glare. Sora sighed and sat down and began to eat the soup. Leon relaxed a bit as he sat also and they began to eat. Sora was forced to eat all of the soup and when he was done had to wait for the others.

"Now what?" He asked annoyed.

"We have new neighbors and we are going to help them move in." Leon stated.

"Whatever…" Sora muttered as he followed his siblings outside.

They arrived at the neighbors in no time and waited to be noticed. It didn't take long till a tall man with long silver hair walked over to them. He had cat green eyes and wore a white shirt and jeans. Leon shook hands with the man and smiled at him as the man looked over Sora and Xion.

"Can I help you?" He asked Leon.

"We're your neighbors and we'd like to help." Leon answered.

"That would be kind of you, I'm Sephiroth." The man introduced.

"I'm Leon, and this is my brother Sora and my sister Xion." Leon replied.

"Where are your parents if I may ask?" Sephiroth asked.

"They moved but left Sora and Xion in my care so they can finish their education here." Leon answered.

"Alright, ah here comes my wife now." Sephiroth said as a woman left the house.

The woman had wavy red hair that came just past her shoulders and eyes that matched. She wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants. She smiled kindly at Leon and his siblings as she stood next to her husband.

"Hello, my name is Cissnei." She introduced.

"This is Leon, Sora, and Xion. They offered to help us move in." Sephiroth explained as Leon nodded to her.

"Really? Thank you so much!" She said excitedly.

"It is or pleasure." Leon replied.

"Do you have any kids?" Xion asked Cissnei.

"Yes, we have six." Cissnei answered.

"Six? Really?" Xion asked in disbelief.

"Xion…" Leon began.

"It's alright why are you so shocked?" Cissnei asked her.

"You seem too young to have six kids." Xion explained.

"I see thank you very much Xion." Cissnei said.

They walked to the truck and Sephiroth handed the girls a box and Sora a light box as well. Sora followed the girls inside as Cissnei told him the box went to the kitchen. He vaguely listened to their conversation.

"So how many of each?" Xion asked.

"Of each gender?" Cissnei asked to clarify.

"Yes." Xion answered.

"We have five boys and one girl." Cissnei answered.

"Wow…I know mom and dad always mentioned how much of a handful Sora and Leon were as kids but five boys?" Xion asked.

"Yes and they have their trouble making moments but they're well behaved." Cissnei explained.

Sora headed back out to the truck and noticed six others at the truck; he assumed it was the neighbor's kids seeing as five had silver hair. Cissnei and Xion soon joined him and Cissnei walked over to the six.

"Well this makes it easier." Cissnei said as the kids looked at her.

"Sora, Xion I'd like you to meet our kids." Cissnei said as she waved to the kids.

"The name's Kadaj." The first a boy with shoulder length silver hair and cat green eyes said, he wore a black skin tight shirt and leather pants.

"Nice to meet you I'm Loz." A tall muscular boy with his silver hair spiked back and similar green eyes; he wore a tight black t-shirt and jeans and was muscular.

"I'm Yazoo." A third boy greeted, he looked almost exactly like Sephiroth except his hair only came down to his back, and he wore a black long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Fuu." The only girl introduced, she had silver hair that came to above her shoulders and brown eyes, and she wore a blue sleeveless vest and yellow pants that came past her knees.

"Her full name is Fujin. I'm Riku." The next boy introduced, he like his other siblings had silver hair that came past his shoulders but instead of cat green eyes he had sea green, he wore a black vest underneath a yellow and white jacket and blue jeans.

"Last but not least I'm Denzel!" The final kid introduced, he had brown hair that curled to the sides and blue eyes he wore a white t-shirt underneath a black short sleeved jacket and black jeans.

Sora couldn't help but take another glance at Riku who caught him looking and smiled. He looked away shocked and felt a small blush but shook it off knowing he couldn't like the boy. Xion glanced at Riku and Sora before getting another box from the Kadaj.

Maybe this boy could help bring the old Sora back. Hopefully it'd be better from now on.

**~End ch. 2~**

**Hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Lord Kharl: Thanks for the review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Hope~**

It didn't take long for them to finish moving all the stuff from the truck into the house. Leon, Sora and Xion now stood in the entry way as Sephiroth and Cissnei walked over to them.

"Thank you so much for the help." Cissnei said with a smile.

"It was our pleasure!" Xion said happily.

"I'm glad we have such good neighbors." Sephiroth commented to Cissnei.

"Well will you allow me to do another act of kindness?" Leon asked.

"As long as it isn't too much." Cissnei told him as their kids walked up behind them.

"I'd like to invite all of you to dinner at our house tonight." Leon said.

"We couldn't impose-" Cissnei began.

"Please, you just moved in and haven't unpacked; eating with us will be easier then unpacking your cookware or ordering." Leon told them.

Sephiroth looked down at Cissnei who nodded. "I guess we can't turn you down. What time?"

"You can come over now if you want to, let us get to know you better or if you wanted to unpack some first." Leon said.

"How about we come over in thirty minutes? Gives us some time to tidy up a bit." Sephiroth suggested.

"Sure, we'll be expecting you." Leon agreed.

Leon directed Sora and Xion back into their house. Sora immediately headed to the stairs intent on locking himself in his room again.

"Sora, I expect you to be down here when they arrive." Leon ordered.

"Whatever…" Sora mumbled before walking upstairs.

Leon sighed before turning to Xion. "What shall we make?"

"Let's see…Spaghetti? Or we could do Shepherd's Pie!" Xion suggested.

"We had Spaghetti the other day so…Shepherd's Pie." Leon decided.

"Yay! I'll help make it!" Xion cheered before going into the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang and Xion ran to the door. She opened it and smiled at Cissnei and Sephiroth before letting them in. She smoothed out her white apron before running up the stairs to fetch Sora.

"Sora! They're here!" Xion said before running downstairs.

"Anything we can do?" Cissnei asked.

"Nope! We got it! Just need to put it in the oven!" Xion said running back into the kitchen.

"What are we having?" Denzel asked respectfully.

"Shepherd's Pie, its Xion's favorite, hope you don't mind." Leon said as he turned to them.

"No we don't, its Denzel's favorite also." Cissnei answered.

"Good, if you'll wait in the living room." Leon directed.

Riku followed his family into the living room and looked around shocked at how clean it was. He walked to the bookcases and looked over the books. As he walked to the wall to look at pictures he saw a photo towards the front of the movie cabinet.

The picture was resting on a black picture holder and was piece of paper encased in glass. The background of the paper was a light pink and there was a picture of a red haired girl smiling in it. Above the picture read 'In Memory of' and below it read 'Kairi Mizu'.

"What do you think?" Xion asked causing Riku to turn to her.

"You have a nice house." Cissnei said as Sora appeared from upstairs.

"Thank you, we try to keep it clean." Leon replied.

"So do you two go to the high school nearby?" Kadaj asked.

"I'm in my last year at the middle school, Sora's in high school!" Xion answered as they all sat down.

"How is the high school?" Cissnei asked Sora.

"It's school…nothing special." Sora answered.

"Sora." Leon said sternly.

Sora rolled his eyes. "It's a good school."

"Are you in any sports or activities?" Sephiroth asked.

"I was…" Sora mumbled.

"Sora was on the swim team, did a bit of kendo, and blitzball." Leon answered.

"Was? Why aren't you now?" Yazoo asked.

"Got kicked off…" Sora stated.

"What about the teachers?" Cissnei asked to change the subject as Riku watched Sora.

"The teachers are great! They get along well with a lot of the student's right Sora?" Leon asked.

"I suppose…" Sora mumbled.

Leon sighed in aggravation. "Sora go to the kitchen now."

"Leon…" Xion whispered as the two stood.

"Please excuse us." Leon said before leading Sora to the kitchen.

Xion looked over her shoulder as she saw Leon reprimanding Sora. Her older brother looked very angry while Sora just stood there doing nothing. She turned back to the new neighbors to try and get their attention.

"Sorry about that." Xion apologized.

"It's alright, though your brother doesn't seem the type to act…out." Sephiroth stated.

"Sora wasn't always like this…he's going through a rough time…" Xion glanced at the picture Riku had been looking at earlier.

Riku turned to her. "I was wondering-"

"Dinner's ready!" Leon called interrupting the young platinum blonde.

Once they were all situated at the table they began to eat. Cissnei and Sephiroth asked about the town and good places to go. Leon answered all of their questions while Xion interacted with the other Kids. Riku watched Sora every now and again as the brunette played with his food. When the brunette had finished his plate he just sat quietly. Riku turned to Leon and Xion as the conversation quieted.

"May I ask something as long as it's not too rude?" Riku asked.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"I noticed a picture of a read haired girl in there, a funeral picture, who was she?" Riku asked carefully.

Leon frowned as Xion looked down at her plate. Sora stiffened and his fists clenched as he glared at the table. Riku was even more curious to know at these reactions.

"That girl is-" Leon began.

Sora stood up after slamming his fist on the table. "Sora!" Xion cried in surprise.

The brunette ignored her as he angrily walked out of the kitchen. "Sora! Sorry about that one moment." Leon said as he followed the brunette.

They heard a door slam and Leon pounding on something. They heard Leon yelling angrily at Sora but no reply. Leon's footsteps echoed as he returned to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if it's a sore subject." Riku apologized.

"It's only sore for Sora." Leon sighed.

"So who is she?" Kadaj asked.

"Sora's girlfriend, Kairi, she died two months ago in a car crash." Leon answered.

"Oh dear…" Cissnei whispered.

"Sora broke down when he found out and at first we thought he was just in shock till we got home from the funeral party." Leon said.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked.

"He completely shut down. His grades have dropped and he was removed from his teams. He never talks to his friends. It's a fight to get him to do anything. He comes home and goes straight to his room, he rarely leaves except for the bathroom and when we make him eat." Leon said sadly.

"Why is he so hung up?" Kadaj sneered.

"Kadaj!" Cissnei warned.

"They were together for two years, going on their third anniversary." Xion answered.

"Everything was going right for Sora till she died. Then he just fell apart." Leon added.

"How so?" Sephiroth asked.

"He had excellent grades, his teachers loved him, was one of the best on his teams, and popular." Leon answered.

"Losing someone who you've been with for a long time is hard…" Cissnei said sadly.

"How do you know?" Xion asked curiously.

"Xion." Leon warned.

"My mother died when I was a child, my father didn't take it too well…but he got over it soon after." Sephiroth answered.

"I'm sorry…" Xion apologized.

"It's fine. I'm sorry to hear about your loss though, and I hope Sora will be better soon." Sephiroth said.

"So do we…" Leon sighed.

"Maybe he just needs his mind off of things?" Cissnei suggested.

"How do you mean?" Leon asked.

"Well, Riku will be attending Sora's school, same grade, so what if Sora helped Riku out around school? It might take his mind off things." Cissnei suggested.

"If it's okay with Riku." Leon stated.

"I want to get to know Sora better." Riku told them.

"Alright, I'll get Sora to show you around and stuff." Leon said.

"Thanks." Riku said with a smile.

"Well dinner was great but it's getting late." Sephiroth stated.

"I understand, let me walk you to the door. Xion clear the table and put dinner up." Leon said as he and their new neighbors stood.

Leon led them to the door and opened the door for them. Cissnei and Sephiroth thanked them before walking out. The boys and Fuu followed them out but Leon stopped Riku before he left. The platinum blonde looked up at Leon in confusion.

"If you can help Sora get over this, I'll forever be in your debt." Leon told him.

"I'll do my best." Riku promised.

Leon nodded as the boy turned and left. Leon walked back into the house and went to help Xion with the dishes and putting dinner away. Once that was done he headed to his office to finish his work.

_~Riku's room~_

Riku sat on his back as he glanced at the boxes that lay either open or closed all over the place. He was able to get his own room because his parents planned to turn the basement into three separate rooms for his older brothers.

He sighed as he got up to go to his window to look outside it. He blinked when he finally noticed that his room was situated directly across from Sora's. He could see the brunette just barely from his view and smiled sadly before turning away.

**~End ch. 3~**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Lord Kharl: Aww I'm not that great of a writer, but I'm glad my stories entertain you.**

**uchiwasasuke79: Thanks!**

**xxDemon In The Lightxx: Sorry it took so long.**

**sasunaru22fy: Sorry it took so long to update!**

**mochiusagi: When I was younger I wanted six kids myself. Three boys three girls that way we had a family of eight split evenly. Now of course I don't want more than four. My great aunt had 16 kids all single births; she was pregnant 20 times but lost four. 8 boys, 8 girls. So that's a lot. Thanks for the review!**


End file.
